PEIDO (Projeto Escolar Integrativo das Disciplinas Optativas)
by Dorabel
Summary: Um ano incomum, um evento grandioso e um projeto inusitado para os padrões da escola mágica britânica. Bem-vindos à Hogwarts de 1994!


**Disclaimer:** A fic é minha, o Potterverso é meu e eu sou a JKR. Agora peço licença, pois o Pernalonga está aqui ao meu lado, me lembrando que está quase na hora de tomar meu remedinho para controlar as alucinações. 8P

 **NdA:** O universo de Harry Potter é todo da JK Rowling... Para o caso da ironia não ter ficado muito clara, senhores advogados.

* * *

 **P.E.I.D.O. (Projeto Escolar Integrativo das Disciplinas Optativas)**

Todo o alunado entendia que aquele ano escolar seria diferente. Com o Torneio Tribuxo na programação e a vinda de estudantes de dois grandes colégios europeus, era óbvio que 1994 não admitia rotina. Mesmo assim, ninguém estava preparado para aquele boletim informativo pregado no mural do salão comunal.

― P.E.I.D.O.? Isso é sério?

― Aparentemente sim, Harry ― respondeu Hermione, com o cenho franzido como se já estivesse maquinando as possibilidades diante do desafio.

― Mais trabalho? ― Bufou Ron, desmotivado.

Hermione girou os olhos, com a característica impaciência reservada ao ruivo. ― Talvez, se você experimentasse ler, não estivesse fazendo perguntas tolas, Ron. Não é MAIS trabalho, é UM trabalho interdisciplinar. Ouça: _"Prezados alunos, em razão do evento de grande porte a ser realizado em Hogwarts no presente ano, e a conseqüente escassez de tempo para realização de muitas atividades simultaneamente, não haverá aplicação de provas nem lições de casa para as disciplinas optativas (DO). Como desafio acadêmico, todos os estudantes, a partir do 3º ano, apresentarão um Projeto Escolar Integrativo das Disciplinas Optativas (P.E.I.D.O.), onde, em duplas, elaborarão uma plataforma, rede social ou logros e brincadeiras, considerando os conhecimentos adquiridos até o momento nas DO escolhidas. O projeto também acrescentará créditos extras nas demais disciplinas regulares que forem utilizadas, de acordo com o critério de pertinência e qualidade adotado pelos docentes responsáveis. Informações adicionais e outros pormenores serão discutidos na próxima segunda-feira, junto aos professores envolvidos com o projeto. Atenciosamente, a direção"._

― Nossa, mas isso é mais difícil do que fazer prova. Quer dizer, não é somente assimilar os conceitos, mas aplicá-los... ― comentou Alicia Spinnet.

― Então é melhor começarmos logo, minha dupla. ― Disse Cátia Bell, entrelaçando um braço com o de Alicia e puxando-a da aglomeração de grifinórios, para o desespero de uma boquiaberta Angelina.

― Ei, Catia, a Alicia era minha.

― Era. Passado, bombom!

A pequena discussão fez brotar no grupo um sentimento de urgência para formar duplas. Ninguém queria ser o próximo excluído, ninguém queria ficar com quem sobrou, ou pior, ser o que sobrou. Com alguma esperança, Hermione virou-se em direção a Harry, mas sabia que era um duelo perdido; o amigo já estava olhando para Ron e sendo claramente retribuído em sua intenção. O jeito era procurar outra pessoa interessante para montar seu projeto, e o quanto antes melhor, pois precisava pensar em algo amplo o bastante para comportar todas as disciplinas que cursava.

oOo

Como era de se esperar, Hermione estava quase tão sufocada de tarefas como no ano anterior e praticamente não saia da biblioteca (Na verdade, muitas garotas não saiam da biblioteca este ano e os rapazes não entendiam muito bem o porquê... Harry provavelmente não teria notado essa mudança no comportamento feminino se não tivesse a constrangedora missão de convidar um exemplar da espécie para o baile de inverno). Ele e Ron, por outro lado, nem sequer tinham pensado seriamente sobre o que fazer, e desta vez não foi somente pelo velho hábito de deixar tudo para última hora, ou pelo fato de Harry estar bastante ocupado por ser um dos campeões Tribuxo... No meio de tudo isso, ainda tinha esse costume Weasley de brigar por qualquer motivo e cortar relações. Um longo período sem se falar não fazia nada bem para o andamento dos trabalhos em dupla, de modo que eles se encontravam agora exaustos e completamente sem ideias para por em prática o projeto Bola de Cristal.

― Por que a gente tinha que escolher essas matérias idiotas, Harry? ― Ron perguntou, fechando os olhos e deixando-se cair sobre o tapete do salão comunal, em frente à lareira. Os dois já levavam horas na tarefa e a proposta não parecia melhorar.

― Vamos, Ron. Mais uma característica para a gente completar o tronquilho.

O ruivo se incorporou entre resmungos entediados. ― Sei lá... Coloca aí "Cor dos olhos: resposta, marrom" e vamos logo para a próxima criatura antes que eu vá pessoalmente à floresta proibida e coloque fogo em todos os tronquilhos que veja pela frente

Harry recebeu o comentário do amigo com um sorriso cansado, mas não teve tempo de responder, pois neste momento o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e deixou passar uma igualmente cansada Hermione, que se dirigiu até o local onde seus companheiros se encontravam assim que os viu.

Ron acompanhou a chegada da amiga com os olhos brilhando de esperança. Se havia alguém que poderia dar um fim a essa tortura de trabalho era ela. ― Hermione, você tem o dom de aparecer nas horas certas. Merlin sabe o quanto eu queria te ver agora.

A garota corou diante da recepção, mas ainda assim manteve a linha ao responder. ― Eu avisei que vocês deveriam ter começado o quanto antes. ― E, puxando o pergaminho das mãos de Harry, continuou. ― Ainda com essa ideia de Bola de Cristal? Esse jogo não tem nada a ver com os princípios de Adivinhação!

― E o que você quer que a gente coloque? Mil maneiras de morrer tragicamente? Porque foi só isso que aprendemos nas aulas de Trelawney ― devolveu o ruivo, num tom mais desesperançado que irritado.

Harry tomou a palavra. ― Mione, só temos mais um mês e ainda nem conseguimos sair do papel. A gente só tem Adivinhação e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas para trabalhar... Quer dizer, não dá para criar os trabalhos mais inventivos com isso.

A castanha comprimiu os lábios para evitar refutar as falas dos rapazes e retomou a leitura do projeto deles. A proposta era simples, na verdade: um joguinho de perguntas e respostas onde cada jogador poderia fazer até 5 perguntas à uma "bola de cristal" e, com as respostas, tentar adivinhar qual era o animal fantástico oculto. Ao lado de cada espécime descrita no pergaminho, havia uma série de dados sobre a mesma, retirada do livro-texto e organizada como "possíveis perguntas e conseqüentes respostas". Havia também algumas descrições de feitiços a serem usados em cada etapa, como o feitiço para simular o efeito de gelo seco na bola de cristal, "para criar uma aura digna de Trelawney", ou um outro para sortear as perguntas randomicamente e sem repetição.

― O que vocês pretendem usar como bola de cristal?

― Ah, pensamos em usar um lembról velho do Neville. Já sabe, anular o feitiço antigo que já está enfraquecido e preencher com os nossos. ― Ron respondeu.

― É porque já tem o formato e tamanho adequado para o que queremos. ― Completou Harry.

― Claro, é uma boa ideia ― Hermione assentiu e retomou a leitura por mais uns minutos, para logo em seguida começar a anotar freneticamente. Quando finalmente devolveu o pergaminho, este não apenas continha correções básicas nas fórmulas de alguns feitiços como também o acréscimo de muitas outras funcionalidades ao projeto. Hermione acrescentou dados históricos e curiosidades para cada criatura apresentada, poções, ervas e feitiços defensivos úteis em caso de confronto ou manuseio acidental, um ranking para exibição dos maiores pontuadores e gráficos para quantificação de erros e acertos em cada criatura (com recomendações de leitura para aqueles com maior incidência de erros). Tudo isso acompanhado dos feitiços e sequências aritmâncicas necessários para tornar o projeto funcional.

― Hermione, você é simplesmente... Uau! ― Foi o máximo que Ron conseguiu dizer, ainda assombrado com a capacidade da castanha de armazenar tantas informações na memória.

― Bem, espero que vocês tenham aprendido a lição e da próxima vez levem seus trabalhos mais a sério ― respondeu a garota, desviando o assunto para outro onde se sentisse mais cômoda e não precisasse esconder o rosto ao corar. Conversar com Ron, ultimamente, tinha esse efeito nela.

Harry assentiu vivamente, feliz por ver o trabalho finalmente adiantado ― Obrigado, Mione!

oOo

Faltando uma semana para entrega dos projetos, todos os alunos envolvidos estavam na fase de testes e não se falava em outra coisa durante os encontros ― Disso e do baile, é claro. O trio de ouro estava caminhando em direção ao lago, para aproveitar a tarde de sábado com tempo ameno ao ar livre. O local estava repleto de grupinhos de alunos de todas as casas que pareciam ter pensado o mesmo.

No caminho, cruzaram com Malfoy e seus colegas de sempre... E aquele sorrisinho de escárnio de sempre... E aquela raiva instantânea que brotava em Harry sempre que cruzava com o sonserino. Poderia ser um cenário comum, não fosse pelo objeto circular que Malfoy trazia nas mãos e na roupa.

― Quer dar uma olhada em meu projeto, Potter? ― Disse, olhando rapidamente para trás, para compartilhar um riso de deboche com os seus amigos.

― Dá o fora, Malfoy. ― Potter respondeu entre dentes. Pensou ter escutado a voz de Hermione dizendo que não valia a pena, mas estava tão irritado que não poderia dizer se a amiga ao seu lado realmente havia dito algo ou se era a sua consciência apitando. Era incrível como seu ânimo se alterava de uma hora para outra só de ver o loiro à sua frente. Isso não era o seu normal. Já tinha ouvido poucas e boas de tanta gente naquele colégio, e até fora dele, mas ninguém tinha esse dom inato de fazer com que ele perdesse o controle; só Draco Malfoy.

― E perder a oportunidade de te agradecer por ser a inspiração de meu projeto? Acho que não, testa rachada. ― Draco se aproximou mais um pouco ao seu rival, adotando uma distância próxima o suficiente para Potter poder enxergar o bottom insultante que portava preso à túnica, mas longe o bastante para não correr o risco de ser agredido fisicamente pelo outro, num rompante de raiva ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O bottom continha uma série de fotos de Harry, que ficava transicionando como em um slide, acompanhada da frase "Potter fede". Algumas das imagens mostrava Harry dormindo, em outras o grifinório aparecia comendo, provavelmente no Grande Salão. Harry se perguntou como infernos Malfoy conseguiu obter aquilo.

― Nossa, quanta maturidade, Malfoy ― foi Hermione quem resolveu responder, com voz igualmente debochada. ― Quantas horas você gastou para escrever as linhas de comando aritmâncicas para fazer essa bobagem funcionar? Espero que menos tempo do que você passou fuçando informações sobre o Harry no Pottermore...

O rosto de Draco adquiriu uma violenta cor avermelhada. ― Lave sua boca antes de dirigir a palavra a um bruxo de verdade, sangue ruim.

O efeito das palavras foi instantâneo: de um lado, Ron e Harry ergueram a varinha em posição de combate; ambos com expressões furiosas nos rostos. O grupo da Sonserina não ficou atrás e se preparou para o iminente duelo, mas Hermione ainda conservava a mesma expressão sarcástica que havia adotado para ofender Malfoy e tratou de acalmar seus amigos.

― Não, garotos, eles não valem a pena. Deixem Malfoy economizar a pouca energia que tem para fazer o que ele mais gosta aqui em Hogwarts. ― E olhando sugestivamente para Draco ― Hoje à noite haverá atualização, Malfoy... Divirta-se!

Se fosse possível, o tom vermelho da pele do sonserino teria aumentado de intensidade pela vergonha e pela raiva. Ele estava com a varinha em mãos, mas as palavras de Granger tiveram um impacto tal que o raciocínio não se organizava e não o deixava pensar em algo concreto com o que atacar. Draco simplesmente travou. E quando finalmente conseguiu controlar um pouco seus nervos, era tarde demais; alguns professores passavam pelo local e o mini tumulto entre eles foi imediatamente desfeito. Tanto tempo pensando numa forma de humilhar aquele heroizinho exibido de merda e aquela sangue ruim dentuça lhe aprontava uma dessas... Não fosse pelo fato de saber que algo grande estava por vir e que ela pagaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, Draco teria explodido como um chifre de erumpente.

Já próximo ao lago, o trio ainda repercutia sobre a discussão de poucos minutos atrás. Ron estava absolutamente furioso por não ter dado uma boa surra em Malfoy, depois do insulto dirigido à Hermione. Harry, por outro lado, ainda estava confuso e com uma sensação muito incômoda no estômago com toda aquela história de Pottermore que a amiga mencionou e ainda não havia podido explicar ante o infindável discurso inflamado de Ron.

Fred, que estava sentado a uma curta distância, ouviu a discussão e não perdeu a oportunidade de se meter. ― Malfoy insultando Harry de novo? Isso é uma obsessão! Quer dizer, essa escola tem quantos alunos? Cerca de 25 por ano em cada uma das casas... Isso dá quanto? ― Resolveu perguntar à Cho Chang, que passava por ali com uma amiga Corvinal. ― Ei, Chang, quanto dá 25 vezes 4 vezes 7?

― 400 ― A aludida respondeu sem pestanejar e sentou com a sua acompanhante sob uma árvore próxima.

― Obrigado, linda! ― Fred sorriu com um leve toque de flerte e depois voltou a olhar para o grupo mais próximo de si. ― Então, 400 alunos nesse colégio e a doninha albina não consegue dar um passo sem cutucar nosso Harry!

― Não dá 400. Dá 700! ― Replicou Hermione, com o cenho franzido. Fred entornou os olhos para cima, numa clara expressão de quem está obrigando o cérebro a trabalhar e, após uns segundos, voltou seu olhar para a Corvinal sentada mais adiante.

― Chang, Chang... A dama cinzenta não vai te permitir entrar no salão comunal hoje. O que fizeram com você?

― Na verdade, Weasley, eu estava testando uma teoria com você, para meu novo artigo no CorviNow... Sobre Casas de Hogwarts e estereótipos.

― E a qual conclusão você chegou?

― Por que você não lê a edição inaugural na semana que vem e descobre? ― A jovem piscou um olho para seu interlocutor e já estava voltando a atenção para suas coisas quando notou um olhar penetrante sobre si e descobriu Harry Potter a encarando de um jeito... Engraçadinho? Ainda sentia um pouco de pena pela recusa do convite, mas não podia ser de outra forma. Dirigiu ao moreno um breve e sincero sorriso e viu o grifinório quase engasgar com o que quer que fosse aquilo que ele estava comendo. Apertou os lábios para não rir do desconcerto do colega, que era algo que ela poderia classificar como fofo, e retomou seus afazeres sem prestar mais atenção ao que acontecia do outro lado.

― Ei, Fred, você sabe qual o projeto da Chang? ― Perguntou Ron, ainda dando palmadinhas nas costas de Harry, por causa do engasgo.

― Mais ou menos. Ela estava testando ontem, antes da aula de astronomia. É uma espécie de jornal com princípios rúnicos. Texto de 100 palavras, comentários dos leitores com 7. Não me perguntem por que.

Os garotos de fato não iam perguntam, mas Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade para esclarecer de qualquer forma. ― São números mágicos de acordo com as runas antigas. Quer dizer, não basta apenas usar a quantidade de palavras ou letras para ser um texto mágico. Tem que calcular outras variáveis, criar harmonia entre outras coisas. Se ela vai criar textos de 100 palavras exatas, com certeza vai trabalhar com a Constante de Drabble. 7 é o número da sorte de Ferr... Tem muitos poemas rúnicos escritos com apenas sete palavras. É um projeto difícil e interessante. ― Hermione olhou rapidamente para a dupla de corvinais mais à frente, com um misto de fascínio e curiosidade, antes de voltar a encarar seus amigos. ― E você, Fred? Tudo pronto?

O ruivo sorriu um daqueles sorrisos típicos de quem não planeja nada de bom. ― Mas, é claro, Hermione! Jorge e eu não apenas fizemos um projeto, como fizemos quatro. Nosso dilema agora é sobre qual deles apresentar.

O assombro generalizado dos outros três foi o suficiente para alargar ainda mais o sorriso do gêmeo presente. Ron foi o primeiro a se recuperar e falar. ― E por que a dúvida?

― Porque nós ainda não tivemos tempo de patentear as fórmulas. De fato, só conseguiremos fazer isso nas férias. Então, teremos que escolher uma ideia interessante o suficiente para receber uma boa nota no projeto e chamar a atenção de vocês, nossos ilustríssimos futuros clientes, mas não a mais promissora correndo o risco de alguém roubar a ideia e patentear primeiro.

Nesse momento, Lino Jordan se aproximou ao grupo e enganchou o braço no pescoço de Fred, numa espécie de chave de pescoço amistosa. ― Vamos, que já faz um tempão que estamos te esperando, homem. Deixe as crianças em paz.

― Cadê o Forge? Vou ter que relatar a ele essa sua abordagem truculenta, Lee.

― Acredite, irmão, se fosse George que viesse te buscar, você não poderia voltar a sentar tão cedo. ― Ambos trocaram um olhar divertido e, em seguida, Lino voltou a atenção para os mais jovens ― Vocês já arranjaram par para o baile?

Hermione baixou a cabeça e parecia repentinamente muito interessada no livro que trazia no colo. Ron e Harry apenas balançaram a cabeça negativamente e com um tanto de desconforto.

― Bem, se precisarem de uma força e quiserem me ajudar no processo, eu e Angelina criamos um aplicativo de encontros para o baile e estamos precisando de voluntários para... ― O rapaz foi interrompido por uma risada curta e alta do amigo que já estava de pé ao seu lado e devolveu o corte com uma cotovelada sem real intenção de machucar. ― Como eu dizia, precisamos de voluntários para testar.

― Legal, do que se trata, exatamente? ― Quis saber Harry, subitamente interessado naquela conversa que prometia acabar com um dos tormentos que enfrentava este ano.

― Bem, é simples. Cada aluno recebe um pergaminho encantado, preenche um questionário básico e, ao final, recebe uma lista com os nomes de todos os alunos compatíveis com o próprio perfil. Aí é só assinalar o que mais te agrada e o pergaminho exibe uma mensagem padrão e se transfigura em uma fênix de papel que será encaminhada diretamente para o eleito ou eleita. Se este aceitar o pedido, você recebe um pergaminho similar. Se recusar... Bem, a sua fênix retorna e pega fogo... Sem possibilidade de renascimento!

― Mas o efeito é bonito. ― Complementou Fred, dando de ombros e recebendo um sorriso zombeteiro do amigo.

― Querem testar? ― Disse Lino, já entregando pergaminhos para o trio.

― Ah, claro. Testaremos, é claro. ― Harry recolheu sua cópia, ainda decidindo se um fora pirotécnico seria uma opção menos constrangedora que um presencial. Sinceramente, ele não sabia se sobreviveria a outra situação como a que passou com Cho.

― Mas é bom vocês saberem que o Lino não caprichou muito nos detalhes... Ontem mesmo o Macmillan preencheu a ficha e foi emparelhado com um sonserino do sexto ano.

― Com uma sonserina? ― Ron corrigiu automaticamente, mais chocado com o fato da tal eleita ser da casa das serpentes e dois anos mais velha.

― UM sonserino. Macho. ― Fred reafirmou, satisfeito com as expressões espantadas que sua colocação provocou. ― Estou dizendo, Lino deveria repetir aritmância para aprender a calcular melhor.

― Idiota. Vamos logo, que os rapazes estão esperando. E não tem nada errado com meus cálculos...

Os rapazes se afastaram rumo ao castelo, deixando os mais novos finalmente a sós. Hermione puxou o pergaminho das mãos de Ron para avaliar o projeto alheio, mas o ruivo não estava muito interessado em continuar discutindo deveres. Era sábado e Ron queria se distrair, então acabou optando por jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo com Harry e deixar a brisa agradável golpear seus corpos preguiçosamente.

oOo

― Você vai preencher isso mesmo? ― Ron perguntou enquanto sentava ao lado do amigo numa das poltronas do salão comunal.

― Você não vai?

― Bem, não pensei realmente nisso. Quer dizer, Fred disse que estava com defeito, não é?! E se vier a Fleur? Eu não tenho coragem de olhar para a cara dela depois daquele mico, Harry.

Harry respirou fundo para evitar rir do amigo diante da recordação daqueles gritos escandalosos por efeito do poder veela da francesa. Nessas horas ele agradecia por ser um dos poucos garotos a não sentir esse efeito sobre ele. ― Bem, eu não penso em enviar realmente... É mais pela curiosidade e para ajudar o Lino.

― Certo. De qualquer forma, Hermione esqueceu de devolver a minha cópia. ― Ron recostou no sofá, adotando uma postura digna de uma futura escoliose, e começou a folhear uma revista trouxa sobre motos e carros que Dino lhe havia emprestado. Harry aproveitou o fim da conversa para se concentrar no pergaminho à sua frente. " _Nome:_ Harry J. Potter. _Idade:_ 14\. _Sexo:_ Masculino. _QI:_ não faço idéia. _Casa:_ Grifinória. _Cor favorita:_ verde. _Qualidade própria que mais admira:_ valentia. _Qualidade que mais admira num(a) provável parceiro(a):_ lealdade...". O questionário era fácil de responder, o que Harry achou ótimo, já que continha mais de 50 lacunas a serem preenchidas. Além disso, foi uma experiência com um bom potencial distrativo, já que Harry perdeu um pouco a noção do tempo que levou para completá-lo (Certamente não deve ter durado mais de 20 minutos, já que Ron ainda estava entretido com a fina revista que tinha em mãos). Enquanto um feitiço embaralhava uma porção de rostos e números no centro do pergaminho, Harry aproveitou para espreguiçar e relaxar os músculos das costas e ombros, o que não serviu para nada já que agora todo seu corpo se enrijecia novamente ante o resultado que aquele documento apresentava.

A voz esganiçada de Hermione, muito próxima a ele, funcionou como antídoto para o choque em que se encontrava. O susto pela chegada repentina da amiga foi tão grande que por pouco Harry não atendeu aos sonhos da Murta e foi fazer companhia definitiva a ela. Ainda assim, teve o bom senso de amassar o projeto de Lino rapidamente e escondê-lo de qualquer jeito no bolso da túnica. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que aquilo só podia ser uma pegadinha; uma bem cretina, por sinal.

― Aquela criatura insuportável! Os elfos dão duro para fazer comidas maravilhosas e o que ela faz? Reclama de tudo!

― De quem você está falando, Mione? ― Harry perguntou, estranhando a ferocidade da amiga.

― De quem mais? Da fresca da Fleur Delacourt.

Harry suspirou, já um tanto cansado da súbita implicância de Hermione em relação à parte-veela. Ron, por outro lado, havia parado de ler a revista e encarava a castanha daquele jeito investigativo, como se quisesse solucionar um enigma muito complexo.

― Com quem você vai ao baile, Hermione? ― O ruivo perguntou pela... O que? Milésima vez? Taí outra ladainha que Harry já estava saturado de ouvir. Decidiu que entre discursos repetitivos e o resultado daquele teste ridículo, o dia já tinha lhe proporcionado desventuras demais e resolveu dormir. Enquanto se dirigia às escadas, ainda pode ouvir parte da negativa de Hermione, que parecia disposta a torturar Ron com aquele segredo até o último minuto.

Já no dormitório, enquanto trocava a roupa comum por um pijama, abriu mais uma vez o pergaminho amassado e analisou com desprezo a foto de maior destaque no topo. Ali estava uma caricatura de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Harry estava inconformado com isso, e aqueles 71% de compatibilidade, piscando logo ao lado da imagem só o irritava ainda mais. Abaixo havia um pequeno texto com os principais aspectos em comum e no rodapé estavam elencadas mais duas garotas que Harry nunca tinha visto antes, uma com 42% e outra com 27% de compatibilidade, mas ele não dedicou mais do que uma olhada rápida para elas. Resolveu ler aquele micro texto revoltante. Lino que lhe aguardasse.

oOo

No dia da entrega dos projetos, Hogwarts não podia estar mais alvoroçada. Os alunos da casa, os que fizeram bons trabalhos, obviamente, não perdiam a oportunidade de exibir suas criações uns para os outros e também para os estudantes estrangeiros que pretendiam impressionar. Harry observou Draco na mesa da Sonserina, exibindo aquele bottom estúpido para Krum. O búlgaro parecia realmente impressionado com a explicação do loiro e Harry não conseguia parar de encarar, esperando qualquer sinal de zombaria da parte de seu colega de competição, mas este não veio. Apesar disso, Krum recebeu com agradecimentos um exemplar do projeto de Malfoy e o colocou imediatamente no próprio uniforme, para a imensa alegria do sonserino, que mal podia disfarçar o orgulho de ter sua tarefa estampada no peito do desportista favorito do momento. Harry não conseguia acreditar no que via... Krum parecia ter bastante espírito esportivo, mas pelo visto as aparências enganavam. Ele nunca usaria um botton denegrindo outro competidor se a situação fosse ao contrário.

Sua observação foi interrompida por gritinhos histéricos oriundos da sua própria mesa. Alguns assentos à frente, Lilá e Parvati sorriam orgulhosas diante de uma Romilda Vane muito comovida. Procurou o olhar de Hermione, em busca de uma explicação, mas a amiga apenas deu de ombros desinteressadamente, como fazia sempre quando o assunto era os surtos histéricos de suas colegas de quarto. Gina, que acompanhava a movimentação de perto, percebeu o questionamento e resolveu esclarecer.

― É o projeto da Lilá e da Parvati. Elas estão chamando de Poção do Amor.

Hermione revirou os olhos. ― Não poderia ser diferente.

― É um projeto legal, Hermione. Eu gostei muito e está fazendo o maior sucesso ― Gina saiu em defesa das garotas. Realmente tinha ficado muito feliz com o resultado de seu teste no projeto delas. Hermione não pareceu muito impressionada, porém não disse nada mais.

― Poção do amor? É uma poção de verdade? ― Quis saber Ron.

― Não, é uma espécie de pena com tinta mágica. É assim: você desenha um coração no pergaminho e escreve seu nome e data de nascimento; depois coloca os mesmos dados de alguma pessoa que você goste ― Gina desviou o olhar de Harry e corou um pouco. Quando prosseguiu, o fez olhando para seu irmão. ― Dai você finaliza escrevendo "Poção do amor" em qualquer parte do pergaminho e ele lhe apresentará as três fragrâncias que provavelmente você sentirá quando cheirar a poção do amor, e analisa se estes aromas são compatíveis ou não com a pessoa que você escolheu.

― Isso tem algum crédito para Poções? ― Harry perguntou diante do grande silêncio que se formou, mais para falar algo do que por real interesse.

― Bem...

― Claro! Snape adoraria pontuar um trabalho fútil da Grifinória, que tem os dois pés afundados em puros conceitos abstratos de adivinhação. ― Hermione tomou a palavra, muito rispidamente, e os demais acharam melhor deixar o assunto de lado e se concentrar em coisas mais importantes como comer. No outro extremo da mesa, penas voavam por toda parte, arrancando algumas gargalhadas dos alunos ao redor, mas depois de dias acompanhando os testes do creme de canário dos gêmeos Weasley, o evento deixou de ter muita graça para Harry, que apenas se concentrou na suculenta torta de rim à sua frente. Somente levantou a cabeça quando ouviu a voz de Malfoy mais de perto, virando-se a tempo de ver o sonserino e sua turma caminhando em direção à saída. Krum também estava próximo, embora ao lado de outros estudantes de Durmstrang, então Harry pode visualizar o bottom que este usava e, para sua grande surpresa, não havia nenhuma mensagem insultante nele. Ao invés disso, o objeto reproduzia um curto clipe comemorativo da vigente edição do Torneio Tribuxo, com os momentos mais impactantes da abertura do evento. Parecia muito com o efeito das fotografias bruxas, o que poderia supor uso de tinta especial, provavelmente também continha aqueles códigos de Aritmância que Hermione havia mencionado. E por falar em coisas que Hermione mencionou...

oOo

― Hermione, o que é Pottermore? ― O garoto perguntou, antes que a amiga escapulisse com as demais garotas para se arrumar pro baile.

― Harry, agora? Eu preciso me preparar, faltam poucas horas para a festa... ― A referida respondeu com um tanto de impaciência, fingindo não prestar atenção no ruivo que a encarava com ar frustrado. ― Olha, por que você não pergunta ao Collin? ― Disse por fim, dando as costas para cuidar dos próprios afazeres. Harry suspirou resignado, já prevendo os piores cenários diante de uma sugestão que incluia Collin Creevey e alguma coisa com seu sobrenome no meio. Contudo, sua veia curiosa exigia uma explicação, e o grifinório de terceiro ano estava ali e sem um pingo de pressa, já que não compareceria ao evento de logo mais.

― Ei, Collin! ― O loiro arregalou os olhos, encantado com a iniciativa de Harry em chamá-lo. Geralmente era ele quem andava correndo atrás do ídolo pra cima e pra baixo. ― Err... Bem, você sabe o que é Pottermore?

Collin enrubesceu um pouco, mas em seguida abriu um enorme e brilhante sorriso. Se ele sabia? Ele criou o Pottermore! ― É claro, é o meu projeto integrativo. Meu e da G... ehein... Da minha dupla.

― E podemos saber por que esse nome? Soa muito... Potteresco? ― Foi a vez de Ron intervir.

― É uma fanpage sobre o Harry, então necessariamente deve ser "Potteresca".

― Uma fanpage?

― Ahan.

― Sobre o Harry?

― Ahan! ― O sorriso de Collin foi ainda maior, se era possível. Harry, que tinha permanecido calado diante de tamanho disparate, finalmente encontrou forças para voltar a falar.

― Collin, o que tem exatamente nesta fanpage? Que tipo de dados Potteresco você publica? ― O desconforto em sua voz era palpável, mas o garoto mais novo não parecia perceber.

― Fotos, notícias recortadas de jornal, hábitos alimentares, feitos marcantes na escola... Essas coisas. Ah! Também abrimos recentemente uma sessão interativa para criação de contos com você como protagonista da aventura. É demais Harry! Eu escrevi uma aventura baseada na História sem fim... Eu como Bastian e você como Atreyu, só que com algumas adaptações e montagem de fotos para ficar mais divertido.

Era evidente que Collin estava mais que encantado com o próprio trabalho e realmente parecia acreditar estar fazendo uma grande homenagem para Harry, embora o grifinório não se sentisse homenageado nem feliz por isso. Mais holofote não autorizado sobre si, que ótimo. Como se o espetáculo de Rita Skeeter já não fosse suficiente para o ano inteiro. O sorriso de Collin vacilou diante da expressão dura do ídolo. Harry não pensava em fazer críticas, nem positivas nem negativas. Não pensava em fingir qualquer tipo de satisfação e o garoto que o desculpasse por isso, mas qualquer cara inexpressiva era melhor resposta do que aquela que queimava no estômago do moreno, corroendo as paredes em busca de liberdade, tentando escapar feroz e destrutiva como as labaredas de um rabo-córneo desafiado.

Diante do mutismo de Harry, Ron tomou a palavra apenas para agradecer o esclarecimento do colega e dispensá-lo, para evitar constrangimentos ainda maiores.

oOo

E por falar em constrangimento, o olhar que lhe deu Padma Patil ao encontrá-lo em seu elegantíssimo traje a rigor do século passado, quase foi a cereja do bolo solado que foi esse baile. Quase, porque o final da festa revelaria coisas ainda mais amargas que uma roupa ultrapassada ou um projetinho qualquer de um stalker mirim. O lado bom é que Harry estava ali ao seu lado, dividindo o sofrimento em que a festa se converteu. Grande parceiro o Harry. Na alegria e na tristeza, como manda aquele juramento entre amigos dos trouxas... Enquanto a traidora da Hermione ficava ali na pista de dança, confraternizando com o inimigo!

Se não estivesse completamente entediado, Harry provavelmente não daria atenção àquele pergaminho e pena sobre a mesa em que ocupava neste momento, para sua infelicidade. Ron estava ao seu lado, mas era como se não estivesse; por hora, a única preocupação do ruivo era esquadrinhar cada canto do salão por onde Hermione e Krum se movesse. Esticou o braço e pegou o material abandonado. Começou desenhando espirais nos cantinhos do pergaminho, mais para manter as mãos em movimento que outra coisa. Entre um rabisco e outro, notou a assinatura na pena e resolveu entrar no jogo. "Harry James Potter, 31 de julho de 1980. Cho Chang, 15 de março de 1979... Poção do Amor". Enquanto o encantamento fazia efeito, alçou a vista novamente e percorreu o salão com o olhar, buscando o objeto de suas atenções. Não a encontrou, mas no caminho visualizou Malfoy dançando elegantemente com Parkinson. Ele não parecia muito com um padre quando dançava daquela forma tão... Íntima. O que será que ele viu naquela cara de buldogue, que nem com todo dinheiro que possuía, conseguia providenciar um traje mais interessante que aquele amontoado de pano rosa?

Acompanhou aquela dança por mais uns minutos, antes de voltar a olhar para o pergaminho que tinha em mãos. Os três cheiros estavam ali: chocolate belga, pelo de unicórnio e tempestade. O nome de Cho, que estava junto ao seu dentro de um coração, de repente foi tachado com um x vermelho e a palavra "incompatível" surgiu como se tivesse sido carimbada. Harry voltou a olhar para os cheiros apresentados. Não lhe lembrava absolutamente ninguém, então por que essa sensação estranha e incômoda? Decidiu que não valia a pena queimar neurônios com um teste bobo como aquele. Ele já tinha problemas com adivinhação demais, para começar a dar crédito a mais um quilo de previsões melosas. Talvez fosse melhor ocupar o tempo com algo que distraísse a ele e a Ron, pelo bem de ambos.

― Ei, Ron ― O ruivo virou-se para encarar o amigo ― "não sei quem é que a Maxime pensa que está enganando ― disse Harry, observando a bruxa sentada sozinha à mesa dos juízes, com o ar muito sério. ― Se Hagrid é meio gigante, decididamente ela também é. Ossos graúdos... A única coisa que tem ossos maiores do que ela é um dinossauro".*

Voltar ao assunto sobre gigantes pareceu animar o ruivo, que se entreteve junto a Harry durante o que restou de show, discutindo e rindo muito por conta do tema, do romance tórrido entre a moça de ossos graúdos e o guarda-caças, e as possíveis implicações de algo assim. Esculturas de gelo derretiam muito lentamente em seus lugares, centenas de jovens dançavam e aproveitavam o simples prazer de festejar, Hermione se divertia ensinando Krum a pronunciar seu nome (E, momentos depois, descobriu que a boca do búlgaro era muito mais hábil em outras atividades mais prazerosas), e Harry Potter e Ron Weasley seguiam juntos, sentados numa mesa mais afastada da algazarra e fazendo aquilo que melhor aprenderam durante esses anos em Hogwarts: sobreviver a mais um dia difícil.

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **Notas:** Essa história simplesmente brotou em minha mente, com alguns diálogos e situações desenhadas, e eu não resisti a escrevê-la. Tudo muito rápido, sem muitas aparas ou consultas. Apenas uma ideia aleatória que passou voando e foi abraçada com carinho e diversão. Por isso mesmo, aqui não há uma preocupação excessiva com linha temporal. Joguei os garotos no quarto ano de novo, reinventei os fatos conforme as impressões que mais me marcaram durante a leitura do Cálice de Fogo e me deixei levar. Como tive um pouco de dificuldade com a finalização da fic, acabei optando por extrair algo do livro, portanto, a parte entre aspas que trata de Madame Maxime faz parte da obra original da JKR.

P.E.I.D.O. é de longe o título de fanfic mais ridículo que já vi. Mas, se me permite explicar, a ideia original era realmente criar uma sigla, e seria algo como PIDO ou TIDO, só que ficaria sem graça... Perderia a graça desses jogos de sigla que a JKR faz na versão inglesa. Então resolvi adaptar, pensei em possíveis possibilidades e a que melhor se encaixou na proposta, com pertinência e significado em si mesma, foi essa. Se você não achar graça nisso, eu vou disfarçar minha inabilidade dizendo que é humor britânico... lalala XD

Dá pra ver de longe a mensagem do Pinhão sendo sorrateiramente espalhada aqui, né?! É mais forte que eu. hahahaha Drarry hoje, Drarry amanhã, Drarry sempre!

Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
